Another Love
by sacredkagome
Summary: kagome and inuyasha get into another one of there stupid fights. kagome gets mad at sango, miroku, and shippo and thinks there mad at them. so she tries to hury to say she's sorry. on the way she gets really hurt......blah blah blah.....please just read.
1. Kagome's Pain

**chapter one**

Kagome's Pain

After a long, hard day of fighting angry demons, inuyasha and kagome walked back toward kaedes village. inuyasha, as usual, had his arms crossed infront of his chest. he didnt know how happy it would make kagome feel to see him walk with his hands down by his side for once. she gave him a wierd glair, "are you mad, inuyasha?" he growled and turned his head away, "what gives you that idea, you stupid wench." it was quiet for a moment. inuyasha was kinda getting worried because she wasnt screaming at him. he turned his head just a little to see what was going on. what he saw broke his heart. kagome was walking with her head down, like she was sad or crying. "kagome..." he was cut off by somthing very disterbing to his ears.

inuyasha layed face down in the cold, hard dirt. "that'll teech you not to call me names, you...you... bastard!" she stomped off leaving inuyasha to regain conchesness.

when she came to the small cosey looking hut she froze, ' i should go back for inuyasha, i mean he did feel sorry…. but now i know he's sorry! ' she stomped the rest of the way into the hut and sat down aggents one of the walls. sango, miroku, and, shippo just watched her every moves, that is until she spotted them gocking at her. "whats your problem! hevn't you ever seen some one mad before!" she ran out of the hut crying. they just sat there, still in shock, staring at the empty doorway.

kagome ran as far as her legs could carry her, then stopped from exostion, "what is it with inuyasha anyways?" she sat down on a tree stup neerby and cried until it hert. so she stopped and looked arround her. she didnt even notes how beautiful it was. the river ripples sparked the moons light that shadowed the trees. she gasped at how full the sky was with stars lighting up what the moon didn't.

she wisperd to her self wile nealing by the river and looking at her sarrowful reflection, "i wish inuyasha was here to share this beautifule moment with me."

she stood and shook her head, "NO. not after what i did to him. he wont follow me, he wont even think about following me." another tear rolled down her cheeck, "i probably dont even have any friends, now that ive been such a bitch to them. they probably dont like me anymore." she decided that there was no way to keep from crying any longer, and busted out in tears. her crying racked her body and she couldnt take all the pain anymore. she dropped to her knees and sobbed for a few minutes. it seemed like her life was hedded for the worst, until it got a little better.

"what are _you _crying about?" kagome stopped imedietly and turnd her head quick. to her suprise it was inuyasha! she thought for sure that she would never see him again. but there he was, arms crossed and everything, the whole package. she jumped up and dived into his arms crying, "oh, inuyasha, i thought id never see you again." he wrapped his arms around her, leaving no room between them, "you cant get rid of me that easly." she smiled and relized that she was blessed, blessed to have such a wonderful family there in inuyasha's time.

that struck her hard and broke her happy thoughts, ' sango, miroku, shippo! damn how could i forget about them? i have to go appologise right away!' she pushed inuyasha away and ran as fast as she could. inuyasha stood eyes wide open as he watched her run faster than he'd ever seen her run before. He scratched his cheek in confution, "what did i do this time?"

kagome ran faster and faster until she couldnt keep up with her long legs. she flew forward and landed hard in the dirt. " Shit!" she slowly sat up and noteced she was coverd from head to toe with dirt. she knew she had cuts all over and would soon have many bruses, but that didnt stop her. she jumped up and ran again, not as fast as before but good enough for her. She felt as if her knee was broken, but she didn't care. There friend-ship was more inportant than an injery.

As she got to the top of the hill, on the outskirts of the vilage, her knee gave out. She rolled all the way down, leaving dust trales behind. On the way down she thought for sure all the rocks would kill her, but luckley she only got scraped up more.

When she got to the bottom she slowly crawld to her knees. Her eyes started to get blurry, but she easily shook it off. "I cant stop now. Ive come so far." She stumbled to her feet, but only to fall back down on her knees. She screamed in pain, remembering about her injered knee. A few tears rolled down her cheek, but she endured all the pain and used a nearby tree to balance up onto her feet. She knew that she would black-out soon so she tried to hurry up again.

She walked slowly at first and then did a limpy, jog, kinda thing. "Sango…..Miroku……Shippo!" they heard her and came running out of the hut. To there suprize they saw kagome doing her linpy, jog, thing, looking really tierd and hurt, and out of no were inuyasha comes jumping out of the forest looking really mad. They were more stunned than ever. See they thought that kagome was running from inuyasha.

They ran to kagome and stopped when they where infront of her. "kagome lets go" miroku grabbed her arm roughly. She fell to the ground in tears. Miroku looked at his wet hand and flenched when he saw the blood. "kagome im so…" but he was cut off by an angry hanyou, "damn you, you perverted monk let me see her!" inuyasha barged through the crowd and saw her body, "kagome..what..happened?" he neald down by her, but was soon pulled back up by a pissed off girl, "inuyasha you bastard! How could you do this to kagome!" inuyasha just looked at her with a "WTF" face. "kagome trusted you to protect her and then you do this." Miroku growld. "What are you talking about! I take my eyes off her for one second and you say this is my falt!" inuyasha growld back. "we saw you inuyasha, don't lie!" Shippo protested.

Kagome sobbed harder and they all turned around to tend to her needs. "stop it! Please don't fight! Im sorry sango…miroku…shippo", she stopped to take a deep breath, "I didn't mean it", she stopped to take another breath, "will you forgive me?" she looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Sango dropped to her knees and hugged kagome. She flinched in pain and made a small noise. Sango felt and heard her and loosend her tight hug to a soft, firm hug. "we forgive you kagome."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, closed his eyes, and turned his head away, "you can say it to them but not to me. You didn't even do anything to them." There was a small silence. Then inuyasha felt gental arms around his waist, "im sorry, inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He slowly uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around her, "you didn't hurt my feelings."

He could feel kagomes grip loosen and looked down. She had eather fallen asleep or passed out. He picked her up bridle style and caried her into the small hut.

When kiade came home she cleand kagome up and tended to her wounds. 'kagome, what did yee get yeeself into this time?' kiade thought wile shaking her head side to side slowly. Inuyasha walked in and sat in his usual place agenced the wall. He closed his eyes and acted like he didn't care about kagome, but kiada knew he cared more than anyone else. "inuyasha." Inuyasha opend his right eye to look at her, still acting carless. "Kagome is healing slow, but well. Do yee wish to be alone with her?" inuyasha closed his right eye again, "feh" was all he said. Kiade took that as a "hell yeah". so she picked up all her suplise and left the small hut silently.

Inuyasha looked out the hut and saw no one around. 'good I can be with kagome now.' He sat down by her side and watched her beautiful, raven hair blow with the little wind that snuck into the hut. Her soft, pail skin, glowing in the moonlight that shown through the hole were the roof was suppost to sit, but was destroyed in a recent battle. He looked her up and down, from head to toe at her nicely built body, just to see her shivering. He wispered to his self, "she could catch a cold and that wont help her get better any time soon." He pulled off his red kimono and placed it gently over her. Then he slowly layed down next to her and cuddled her into his arms.

Miroku walked into the hut and saw how cute they were and stopped, fonding on how inuyasha was such 'a laidies man'. 'I think its time to try sango again tonight.' He got a lechrus smirk on his face and turned to go out the hut, only to run right into sango. They both fell backword onto the ground.

Sango sat up rubbing the back of her head, "what is it miroku, why didn't you go in?" he jumped up and then helped her up quickly, "are you ok my sweetness?" she put on a "WTF" face, "did you bump your head that hard?" miroku took her hands in his as she blushed,"no my sweetness im just fine, thank you for your consern." He rubbed his face on her beautiful, soft hand. She quickly pulled away and slammed him onto the ground, " why would I be conserned about you!"

she stomped into the hut and stopped, mimicking what miroku did earlier, she turned and ran out. On the way, pealing miroku off the ground. "why didn't you tell me, you perverted monk!" miroku shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think you'd care, my sweetness."

(back at kagome and inuyasha)

inuyasha could feel kagomes shivering get stronger. He moved closer to her and tightend his hug, but not too tight, just enough to keep her warm.

Kagome passed in and out of conchiousness. She could feel inuyashas firm, warm body. He had said something before, but she didn't quite catch it because she had fallen asleep half way through it. even if she hadn't fallen asleep, his voise was so muffled. After giving up from exhaustion she fell asleep again.

It just broke inuyashas heart to see kagome like this. She was all beat up, from head to toe. He wanted to help so bad, but knew he could only wait for her to recover. Something botherd him though, but he didn't know what it was. What ever it was just didn't feel right. He didn't know if it was evil or good or both. He could tell kagome feelt it too, because her shaking grew heavier.

Inuyasha wisperd as he pulled her even closer, "ill protect you kagome, don't worry." Kagome cracked her eyes a little, her vision still blurry. She could see inuyasha with a woried look on his face. Using all her energy she gently put her arms around him. Inuyasha, shocked, cracked a smile. "Kagome, just rest for now." Kagome closed her eyes again and nodded. She pulled her arms from around him to infront of him cuddling in his,what she thinks, heavenly arms. She didn't know what to do but talk, "inuyasha…thank you." "for what", inuyasha ponderd on her words. "for everything." Kagome moved her sor body as close as she could to him. He blushed stuttering some words. "i..i..uh. it..was..uh..nuthing."

"It was something to me." she smiled and leand up to his lips. Inuyasha had atleased five shades of red on his face. Then she stopped. Inuyasha was kinda disapointed that she had passed out from exhaustion. So was the unexpected audience that had fallen into the hut.

Inuyasha jumped up to gard kagome, but only hurt her. Her body had been so used to inuyashas suporting her, she fell forward onto the groung with a big thump. Inuyasha spun around and saw angry eyes meet his. 'oh shit.' He thought in the back of his head. He leand down next to her to try to calm her down. "im sorry, kagome, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to protect you." Kagome looked at him like he was dirt. "you could have atleast told me." She said trying to hold back her anger. "im sorry." Inuyasha said in a begging voice, "im so sorry." He leand over and helped her get off of her stomach and back onto her back.

Inuyasha turnd around and stomped toward the little kitsune. He wisperd, "shippppooooo!" shippo backed up, waving his hands infront of him in fear. "now, inuyasha, don't do anything you'll regret." Inuyashas right eyebrow twitched with frustration, "why would I regret this." Shippo tripped fell backward onto the ground,"inuyasha…" inuyasha cut his sentence in half, knocking him unconchens. He layed there on the ground with a big bump on his head and swerled eyes.

Inuyasha walked back to kagome which looked more angry than ever. She didn't have enough energy to yell at him, so she just ignored him. "kagome?" he asked. she turned on her other side, only to roll onto one of her wounds. She flenched and maid a small moan from the pain. After the stinging disaperd, kagome tried to relax.

Inuyasha watched the whole time with sad eyes, wishing that she would let him help her. 'I wish I could just tell kagome how I feel. ' "kagome….." she gently inched her way back onto her other side, facing him again now. She could tell it was important by the sound of his voice. He blushed when he saw her beautiful, brown eyes. He turned his head a little to avoud eye contact, "um…nothing."


	2. I love you

**Chapter Two**

**I Love You**

Kagome woke up warmer than any other morning. The sun shone fiercer than ever on her pail skin. When she looked infront of her she saw a blood red kimono. 'Inuyasha? I thought he moved away from me last night.' Before she knew it her eyes had wondered off to Inuyashas face. She could feel her heart racing and she blushed. 'He's so adorable, so cute, like a puppy, but better.' She buried her face deep into his kimono, feeling the rhythm of his breathing on her hair and the steady beating of his heart. She loved to be in his arms, even if only for the night.

Inuyasha woke up to see beautiful raven hair flowing in the bright light from the sun. He could feel her arms lightly around him and her head on his chest. He gently pulled her closer to him and smelled the wonderful aroma of her hair. Kagomes eyes flew open and she looked up at Inuyasha, blushing, "umm…..I was cold." Inuyasha could tell she was lying, but just went along with it.

She hid her face in his kimono again. She didn't care how hot it was; she just wanted to share this moment a little longer. She lay there with her eyes open, head against Inuyashas chest. "Inuyasha…do you…um…have any…um..kind of feelings for me?" she asked, stuttering and blushed real hard. Inuyasha blushed too. He pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about, "what do you mean?" Kagome buried herself further in his kimono; she couldn't help but to do it. "You know what I mean." She said calmly and lovingly. He now had a least five different shades of red on his face. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid that if he told her she wouldn't feel the same. He carefully pulled her off of him and stood up, crossing his arms and facing away from her.

"What gives you that idea? Anyways you said it your self; _'it was cold'_.

When Kagome heard this, her heart broke in half. She didn't know what to do or what to say. So she did the only thing she could think of. She got up and stumbled all the way to the door using it as a prop. She swung the curtain open and hoped that someone would be there to catch her, because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. Luckily, Kirara was there and she was in her big form. Kagome had landed on her back. She positioned herself on Kirara and looked down at her, "Kirara, please bring me anywhere but hear."

Inuyasha ran out of the hut and grabbed Kagome's hand, "no Kagome, please don't go!" Kagome looked surprised. "Wait, Kirara." Inuyasha pulled Kagome down off Kirara's back. He let her go, not thinking, and she fell to the ground onto her knees. She didn't really care about the pain vaulting through here body, only the pain in her heart. Inuyasha didn't even know how much damage he had done to her. He nealed down infront of her and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so, so sorry. I keep on hurting you. I don't know what to do anymore." She didn't know what to say at the moment so buried her face in his kimono and sobbed harder than she had ever cried before in her life. "Inuyasha…. I…love…you." she said and cried at the same time. "I don't care how you feel, but ill always love you. I can try to hate you, but I just end up loving you more." She didn't say any more. She just cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and brought her back to her bed on the floor. He whispered lightly as he lay her down, "I love you too"

* * *

A/N- Im going to do the next chapter tonight too. I hope yall like this chapter! 


	3. I promise

**Chapter Three**

**I Promise**

Inuyasha sat by the door with his legs indian style and his arms crossed on his chest. He had been waiting for hours just for Kagome to wake up. 'When will she get better? I sorta miss her yelling at me and telling me to sit. Mortals are so weak.' Kagome moved around a little and broke Inuyashas thought. He looked at her for a wile and saw that she was ok for now and went back to his thoughts. 'She said she loved me? Were my ears deceiving me? No. I could tell that's what she said. Why cant I tell her how I feel? I already know how she feels about me. I thought it would be easier to tell her if I knew, but it's only harder.'

He stood up and turned to walk out the door. 'I have to tell her.' He looked back a Kagome. 'Yes…. Today.' He pulled the curtain out of his way and walked slowly out the door. Miroku saw him and went to his side. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at the monk then turned his head back onto the path. "How is Kagome doing?" he winked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and jumped back and pointed at Miroku. "You saw?" Miroku got a perverted smile on his face and nodded. "So did Sango." Inuyasha waved his hands infront of him. "Nothing happened." He said nervously. Miroku's smile got bigger and he moved closer to Inuyasha. "sure……what ever you say." Inuyasha was pissed off now from frustration. "I told you nothing happened!"

"It was nothing, Miroku." Said a small voice. They looked and saw a beautiful girl using the hut doorway to prop herself up. Inuyasha ran to her and put his hands on her hips for support. "Kagome, you should be resting." She pushed his hands away. "Get your hand off me!" inuyasha was stunned but not for long. He wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Come on, Go back to bed." inuyasha dragged her into the hut. She tried to get out of his grip but it was too tight. She winced from pain. "Stop it…your hurting me." Inuyasha let go and looked at Kagome who was now rubbing her wrist. "I'm…" he was cut off by the angry miko. "Don't! Just leave me alone." She slowly turned and wobbled back out of the hut.

Inuyasha just stood in shock. 'What have I done?' he looked at his hands, 'how could I hurt her like that?' he walked out of the hut and looked around to see no one was around. "Kagome…" he said sadly and only so he could hear it.

Kagome stumbled through the empty forest using trees to keep herself up. 'Inuyasha is so mean. I hate him!' she stopped in shock and fell to her hands and knees gently, now able to control her motions a little better. "No. No matter how much I like to think I hate him, I cant." She hung her head low and tears fell from her eyes. "But I can't stay. Never again. I won't come back." She stood up and grabbed hold of another tree. She looked back toward the village and shook her head. "Inuyasha, you can go to hell with Kikyo." Another tear fell as she turned back around.

Inuyasha ran through the forest frantically looking for Kagome. He was following her scent when all of a sudden another mixed with hers. It was almost exactly identical to Kagomes, but just slitely different. Then he heard a scream. He looked toward were the scream came from. "Kagome!" he ran as fast as he could until he got to her. "Kagome." He ran to where she was and slid down by her side. He picked her up into a half sitting, half laying position. "Kagome, are you ok." She didn't answer on account of she was unconches. (A/N: Kagome gets into a lot of trouble in this story. That's odd '. Oh well. Back to the story.)

"Aww, poor Kagome." A very familiar voice said. Inuyasha turned his head around to see Kikyo. He gently and slowly laid Kagome back onto the ground. He stood up and spoke, "Kikyo, I should have known it was you." Kikyo closed her eyes, smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "what can I say…" she opened her eyes and looked serious, "I love my handy work." Inuyashas face crumbled, "bitch!" he pulled out tetsiaga and got ready to fight. Kikyo put on a fake face that said 'please don't hurt me I'm just a stupid bitch', then closed her eyes again and opened them (…again. ') "you wouldn't hurt me." Inuyasha got furious from her words, "wanna bet!"

Kikyo walked to inuyasha and slowly pushed the tetsiaga away with her index finger. She leaned up to Inuyashas face holding the cloth of his kimono on his chest. "Do you really want to hurt me?" she said in a hurtful voice. Inuyasha put the tetsiaga away. Kikyo smiled and leaned closer to his face, "that's what I thought." Kikyo's lips collided with Inuyashas. His eyes widened then closed as he deepened the kiss. Kikyo broke free and ran into the dark forest, "ill see you later, inuyasha." She gave him a wink.

Inuyasha turned around to pick Kagome up, but discovered she was already. She was sitting up with wide eyes, looking strait into his. 'I knew he didn't like me, but did have to show me by kissing Kikyo?' "Kagome…. I." Kagome got up and turned away from him, "I told you to leave me alone!" she screamed, not wanting to listen to him. She leaned up against another tree and started to walk, but was stopped. "Kagome…. I love you!" inuyasha screamed back. Kagome froze in place. "Did you hear me? I said I love you." This time he said it like he ment it and she could tell. She turned around to look at him, to look deep into his soul.

The whole time he looked into her soul, his heart aching with loneliness and his arms aching to hold her. To hold her close, to protect her, to love her: this was all he wanted from life. She wobbled slowly, but then somehow she found enough strength to walk quickly to him. She dove into his arms, "inuyasha, I love you too."

Inuyasha pulled out of her arms, turned around and bent down a little. She slowly climbed onto his back. He ran all the way back to the village and walked into the hut.

"Now you get some rest." He said while pulling the covers over her. He stood and then started to walk out, but felt a pull on his pants. He looked down at Kagome. "Will you stay with me?" he nodded and lay down by her. She moved closer to him and laid her head down on his chest. He gently moved her head and lay infront of her. To where they were now laying face to face. Inuyasha put his arms around her and she pressed against him, pulling herself close in his arms. "Now go to sleep." he wisperd. She pushed her head into his kimono and against his chest. "Do you promise to never leave me?" she said in a sad voice. He buried his face in her hair and then kissed her head. "I promise." She closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

A/N- Yah! Third chapters up! I'm going to watch Inuyasha about to come on so i dont know if im going to put up the fourth chapter up tonight. Ill try.   



	4. The unknown

**Chapter Four**

**The Unknown**

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran into the hut, waving his hand by his sides frantically. Inuyashas eyes flew open and he jumped up, this time making sure Kagome wouldn't get hurt. "What? What?" Inuyasha said while looking around with his hand on his sward. Shippo pointed out toward the out side and inuyasha took to it as an invitation.

The hut door flew open and what inuyasha saw didn't make him too happy. "Will you berr my child?" Inuyashas eye brow twitched when he looked down at the hand on his. "M.Miroku? What the hell?" Miroku's eyes twinkled at Inuyashas words. "Oh. My love. Please." Miroku rubbed his face on Inuyashas hands. Inuyasha ripped them out of Mirokus grasp. "What the hell have you been drinking?" Miroku moved closer to inuyasha and hugged him, rubbing up against his chest. "What ever do you mean, my sweet thing?"

That was to far for inuyasha, he wasn't going to stand for this any more. He pulled out tetsaigas sheath and knocked Miroku unconches onto the ground. He put the sheath back into his belt and dusted his hands off, crossing his arms afterterword.

Kagome walked out of the hut rubbing her eyes. "What's all the noise?" inuyasha ran to her, "are you feeling better, Kagome?" Kagome nodded, "yes…thank you for taking care of me." Inuyasha scratched his head; "it was nothing." Kagome smiled.

"What's wrong with Miroku?" she said, walking to Shippo. He just shrugged, "I don't know…. He's been acting really weird." Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and leaned over a little to look at Miroku. He was laying face down on the cold hard dirt with an egg shaped knot on his head. "You could say that again." Shippo started to open his mouth, to say it again, but then caught a frustrated look from inuyasha, and quickly shut it.

"Inuyasha, do you feel that?" she looked at him. He had already had his hand on his sward. He nodded, "yeah." A thought struck her, 'this.fealing…. It's the same one I felt that night I had gotten hurt.' She blushed. 'It wasn't just Inuyashas touch.' Inuyasha looked at her, "What do you think it is?" Kagome's thoughts broke, "I don't………..wait!" inuyasha pulled his sward out, "What is it?" Kagome looked at him and opened her mouth to talk, but then stopped, looked in another direction and thought for a moment. 'There are more than I thought, maybe even more than we have.' She looked back at inuyasha with a serious face, one that inuyasha didn't like at all. "What is it?" inuyasha said again, this time with only half patients. "Jewel shards….many of them. Atleast thirty." Inuyasha dropped his sward and froze. Shippo spoke for him, "Th.…thirr…ty? But…that's..imposible." Kagome walked to Inuyashas sward, picked it up, and put it back into its sheath, "inuyasha….there could be….more than that." Inuyasha looked down at her, still in shock, "are…..you sure?" Kagome nodded, "yes."

Inuyasha ran to the hut and picked up Kagome's bow and arrows. "Kagome!" Kagome ran after him into the hut. "You're coming with me." He handed her the bow and arrows. "here."

He pulled her up onto his back and ran out. "Shippo, take care of Miroku and find Sango." Kagome said. Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome took off into the forest. Inuyasha shifted his eyes to look at Kagome, "Were are they?" there was a small silence, then Kagome broke it, "Go left." Inuyasha turned in the direction she pointed out.

Kagome readied and arrow, "They're so close, but they seem so far."


	5. Guess Who?

**Chapter five**

**Guess Who?**

Last time

Inuyasha and Kagome took off into the forest. Inuyasha shifted his eyes to look at Kagome, "Were are they?" there was a small silence, then Kagome broke it, "Go left." Inuyasha turned in the direction she pointed out.

Kagome readied and arrow, "They're so close, but they seem so far."

Story

Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. He let Kagome off of his back and jumped back onto the ground. Kagome pulled her arrow away from her bow and placed it back into her arrow case. (AN- I don't know what's its really called. Sry )

She put her bow on her shoulder (AN- like putting a backpack on) and looked down at inuyasha, "what are you doing? You cant just leave me here!" inuyasha looked up into her chocolate eyes and practically pleaded with her to be quiet.

She could see he was serious and decided to try to be a little nicer. She bit her bottom lip as if trying not to yell and whispered, "what is it, inuyasha?" he turned away and looked into another direction, "I sense….Naraku."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she tried to speak, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Inuyasha turned around to see why Kagome was so quiet. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. He could also see that she was shaking.

He jumped back up in the tree to comfort her. He embraced her firmly and whispered into her beautiful raven hair, "don't worry ill protect you…. No matter what. Everything is going to be ok." He rocked her back and forth whispering over and over, "everything's going to be ok…ill protect you….."

After a wile she stopped shaking and her heart rate slowed down. Inuyasha let go of her and kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome returned the kiss without hesitation. Inuyasha was the one to pull away. He licked his lips and then started to talk, "I cant believe it either……Naraku…he…we…i….thought we killed him." Inuyashas face crumbled and he looked down at his clenched fists as anger took him over, "….he should be dead!"

Kagome closed her eyes from fear as tears rolled down her cheeks, "i..inyasha…calm down..i know how you feel….just please calm down…….maybe its…Kagra ….or… Kana..it cant be N..naraku…" inuyasha quickly looked up at Kagome with an angry face, "Its Naraku!" He snapped back at her.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at inuyasha with confuse written all over her face as another tear rolled down her cheek. Inuyashas face fell and he hugged her again, but Kagome didn't hug back. "I'm sorry Kagome." She slowly put her arms around him, "Its ok. I know you're really mad about this and.…." Inuyasha stopped her in mid sentence, "…I'm sorry that I have to break a promise."

Kagome pulled away from inuyasha looked at him with anger, "what promise!" inuyasha kissed her and then gently pushed her away, "I have to leave you…." Kagome was about to yell at him but inuyasha put a finger to her lips, "But I promise ill come back."

With that inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran toward Narakus sent. Kagome called out to him, "You better come back to me!" she look around and then laughed, "like I'm actually going to count on him to handle this on his own." She carefully climbed down the tree and ran in the direction inuyasha had just ran in.

* * *

AN- sry it took me a long time to write this. i had alot of other stuff to do like homework, other stories, boy friends (um ive had alot of boy friends lately. and no im not a whore! i just havent found the right boy yet) stupid bitches at school! (not naming any one :cough: charlsetta :cough:)

well please review! i love to read ur reviews! they make me so happy!


End file.
